Reasons
by Sueona
Summary: Fei Long wanted to know Yoh's reasons for serving Asami but Yoh won't tell him. What will Fei Long do to get that answer? What will happen between them?


Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does. I do not make any profit from this story.

Warnings: Violence, Angst, Smex.

Pairings: Fei Long/Yoh

Chapters: 1/1

Summary: Fei Long wanted to know Yoh's reasons for serving Asami but Yoh won't tell him. What will Fei Long do to get that answer? What will happen between them?

Notes: Hello readers. Yes, you did read the pairing right. Fei Long/Yoh. This is my first story on them. I have put hints in my other stories, but never written on them. I hope I got them right. This was inspired by one of Krambi003's Fei/Yoh stories. I wanted to give it a shot and for the first time for a while, I felt like writing. Sadly a lot of stuff is going on right now. Also my back is out of wrack again too. I hope you enjoy this story and please tell me what you think. Thanks.

Blood fell but he bit his lip. He knew this was going to happen. He turned his back to his words seven years ago. Then he turned away on the one who would take him back under his wing. He lifted his face to stare into raging purple eyes. He knew why there was anger in those eyes. He wasn't revealing any detail. He had no choice. Yes, he had some loyalty to Asami, but it went deeper.

'_I killed him.' _

'_I made a mistake of believing him.' _

'_I killed him.' _

'_Yoh what should I do?' _

'_They will come after everything.' _

Fei Long sneered, "Tell me why you would work for him." He was tired of this. No matter what they did to Yoh, he would not say a word. He wanted to know. It was his pride. He trusted Yoh the most. The man showed he would throw down his life for him. The betrayal was eating at him. How was he to believe the man's words from now on?

Yoh looked into those eyes that ate at his soul. He couldn't say it. It would destroy everything that he built to protect her and him. The image of the young child popped into his mind. His short black hair and bright brown eyes stared at him. He closed his eyes to keep the image in his mind. He had to think. The boy was a young teenager now. He could picture her. She was totally lost in her mind but was so normal when it came to him. They were both of the dark world, always meant to serve their master.

Fei Long stepped forward, pulling the black hair, making the head snap up. Yoh stared at him showing no emotion. He asked, "Why?"

"He won't answer you, Fei Long." A woman's voice floated into the small room. Three men pointed their guns at her. She tossed her black ponytail behind her back. Yoh looked at her, warning her. She laughed, "So you serve another when you should remain under his wing."

"Is it his orders?" Yoh asked, feeling some sort of betrayal.

"No. He would never harm the dragon." She sighed.

"Katsue, leave." Yoh whispered.

"I can't do that, Yoh. This is personal." Katsue said. One man went toward her, she kicked, knocking the gun out of his hand. She pulled out her weapon, pointing it right at the man's head. She whispered, "I'm deadly."

Fei Long asked in a growl, "Who the hell are you?"

Katsue ignored his question as she spoke, "Nao has taken over. He made his war." She pushed the man back and stepped forward. She stated, "Come home."

"No." Yoh answered.

"You will dare betray the one who protected us!" Katsue yelled and continued, "For one who doesn't deserve your loyalty!" Fei Long stepped toward her. She kicked him, making him fall on his knees. She grabbed his hair, pointing the gun in his face. In two seconds, she was on the ground with a bloody man standing in front of the dragon. She chuckled, "Love."

Fei Long stood up, pushing away his one man who was trying to help. She surprised him. He had more questions than before. Why was Yoh defending him? Who was this woman? He didn't understand at all. Should he demand his answers?

Katsue stood up, pointing the gun right at Yoh. She whispered, "He protected us. My sin almost cost us all. He didn't have to. Asami-sama didn't have to take me under his wing or you. He could have let us pay the price for my crime." She looked Yoh in the eye, continuing, "You should return home. Shinichi wants to see you. He is thirteen now."

Yoh stared at the one who lost her mind long ago. He couldn't stop it. He bowed down, forever damning himself to serve someone with power. He had no choice. He had to protect them both. He turned his eyes to those ones who stole his heart and soul. He was confused. He heard the gun cock. He turned his eyes to her. He sighed, "Asami will never forgive you for this crime."

"Does Shinichi mean nothing to you now?" Katsue asked.

"Who the hell is he? What is going on?" Fei Long asked, trying to piece together everything.

Katsue raised her gun, pointing it right at her head. Yoh looked at her shock and there was panic in those eyes that always had a sad look when it came to her. She stated, "To feel nothing is a curse. I was lost a long time ago. I only want to keep Shinichi safe. I swore it with Mya. I failed her and I believed a man's words of who was responsible. I committed the sin that started it all. Asami-sama protected us. Now I will end the war. If you won't do it for your own son, then I will."

"SON!" Fei Long yelled, not getting anything.

Yoh grabbed a hold of Katsue, knocking the gun away. He looked at the one he served for seven years. He no doubt believed Asami of what really went down seven years ago. He looked into Katsue's eyes. He pulled her into an embraced and swore, "I promised to protect my sister and son with everything in me." The three men went toward him. He stared into purple eyes and stated, "You wanted to know that badly. I sold my soul to protect them. I swore loyalty to Asami for the exchange of protecting my sister and son. I had a past too. It was beautiful to serve you but my time is up."

Suddenly he heard a strong voice, "Do not pass out yet. I'm not done with you."

Yoh opened his eyes to look into purple orbs, giving a small smile. Even with that anger in purple eyes, it was a beautiful site. She wasn't here. He wasn't in danger. His son and sister were safe with Asami. Asami might be a cruel man but once he made a promise, it would not be broken. He closed his eyes again, whispering, "Finish off your traitor. I will die happily for you."

"Why say such things?" Fei Long asked coldly. He couldn't understand this man at all. He pulled up everything from what has happened. He realized Yoh protected him. Yoh could have got Akihito out of his grip sooner. He knew once Asami had Akihito, the man would have made sure to destroy him. Nothing made sense at all.

Yoh stood up with his hands cuffed to the pole. He stared into those purple eyes he fell for. He sighed, "I will never answer your question."

"Why not?" Fei Long asked.

Yoh answered sadly, "I can't answer that either." _Because if it came down to them, I would turn my back on you. _

Fei stared at the brown eyes. They held so many secrets but pain wasn't bringing out his answers. He had to know. What made Yoh so loyal to Asami? He turned his eyes away from the bloody man and ordered to one his guards, "Clean him up and take him to my chamber." Maybe if pleasure was there, he would get his answers He walked out with his black hair flowing behind him. At least he would have some release as well. He couldn't take this anymore. He knew he was playing a dangerous game with this. It could back fire on him.

A little bit later, Yoh was on the bed, staring at the ceiling. It wasn't like he could move. His body ached everywhere. He wondered what was going to happen next. He heard the shower, knowing Fei Long was in there. He felt his body react. What was the dragon thinking? It didn't matter, he could never reveal his reasons. He had to take that to his grave. If anyone found out the truth, he would lose Katsue and Shinichi.

Fei Long walked out of his private bathroom. He hid the smile away as he saw those brown eyes looking at him. Still he couldn't see anything in them like before. He glanced across the nude body seeing the man wasn't as unaffected as his eyes show. He walked over, dropping his towel. He spoke, "I will gain my answers one way or another."

Yoh knew what the plan was. Fei Long had no idea how strong his will was. He had a past too. He was destroyed for years. There was no bright light in his world when he lost Mya. Her smile brought him peace for so long but it was destroyed. He felt his body arch as a hand ran across his abused skin. He wasn't sure if it was because of the pain or the pleasure to have this untouchable man touching him that he has longed for. Lips sealed his and he didn't fight back. He knew this was also a test. Maybe Fei Long didn't realize it but the dragon wanted to see if his words on the boat was the truth. Fei Long might be part of the underworld but there was brightness in those eyes.

Fei Long didn't understand but it felt good kissing Yoh. He leaned over the abused body and broke the kiss. Not a sound escape those swallow lips. Yoh stared at him and for a second he saw an emotion: an emotion he was sure he had in his eyes once with Asami seven years ago. He shook his head, knocking those thoughts out of his mind. It was over between Asami and him. There was never going be another meeting between them. He saw those gold eyes show something that he once wanted for himself. Akihito gained it. He should hate the boy but he didn't. For some odd reason, it closed the book between him and Asami. He sealed those lips again, tired of his thoughts and where it was leading. He had a mission. It was to make Yoh give him answers to his questions.

Yoh touched the skin of his new master. He apologized in his head toward Asami. He knew the man knew he wasn't coming back. He also knew that Katsue and Shinichi were safe with the yakuza. He finished his mission. Asami only cared about getting Akihito back. His hands were slammed down. The kiss was broken and those purple eyes were looking at him. He spoke for the first time in the bedroom, "Do you not believe my words? Do you know how hard it was to hear you with everyone else but I was there waiting for you? My words were the truth. I'm in love with you." His lips were sealed again. He knew Fei Long didn't want to hear them. It would take time for this stubborn man to believe such words from his mouth. Hands molded against him. The pain didn't bother him. It was a night to remember even if he didn't live longer. It was a gift. He would take it with him if it was his last night alive.

Fei Long didn't want to hear those words. He wanted to know what Asami had over Yoh's head. He wanted to know why Asami sent Yoh. He wanted to know why Yoh did what he did. He knew that Yoh could have got Akihito away from him sooner and disappearing forever. He moved his lips down the toned body. This was thrilling and dangerous. He knew Yoh was dangerous. Yoh could kill without blinking an eye. Yoh held no emotion on his face or his eyes. It was so hard to figure this man out. He looked down, teasing, "Looks like your body reacts."

"For you it would. A beauty like you." Yoh stated. A hand wrapped around his thick cock, making his head snap back. He bit his lip to stop the groan from slipping from his lips. This was dangerous. It was meant to get him to talk. He couldn't and wouldn't. He will do anything to keep them safe. He swore that. He didn't break his words.

"Why did you serve Asami?" Fei Long asked as he ran a finger over the cock.

Yoh looked into those purple eyes. He was surprised to see lust in them. Well he has seen it before but never directed at him. He sighed, "Do what you wish, but that answer will never part from my lips."

Fei bit at the thigh. He gained a sound of a mixer of pain and pleasure. He smirked down at his prey for the night. He spoke huskily, "You are at my mercy tonight. You can hardly move."

Yoh responded, "You know if I wanted to move, I would. You have seen me so injured but moved uncaring with the injuries. I fight with a will that can't break." He learned it well. He felt pain a long time ago. He bowed down to Asami, pleading for protection over his family. He snapped his head back as soft lips touch every wound on his body. Madness was taken over his mind.

No words came from those lips. His purple eyes would glance to the bruised face. The lip was bleeding. Small moans were would escape but no answers. He leaned over the body, thrusting his hips down. It was a whole different game and he didn't know the rules. He couldn't let himself fail at this. Fei Long questioned, "Do you dream of taking me?" He would never let another take him.

Yoh cracked open his eyes to look at the beautiful face of the dragon. He felt for this man. He disagreed with many things Asami did seven years ago. The yakuza should have explained what happened but he kept his mouth shut. He never gained an answer to the reason and he doubt he would ever gain the answer. Tonight his will was put to the test. Fei Long wanted to know answers, ones that should never leave his mouth. He leaned up, whispering into his new master's ear, "I would never dream of taking away your pride."

Fei Long stared hard into those brown eyes. His fingers danced across the toned body. This man could try against him and he wasn't sure if he would win that battle. Yoh had strength. It was one of the many reasons he liked the man and wanted him to be one of his men. He sealed those lips. Yes, it was pride that refused to let another take him. What about Yoh's pride? The man must know that this was leading to it. He broke the kiss and asked, "Where is your pride?"

"Lost." Yoh said breathless. Yes, that was true. His pride was ripped from him. He bowed down to everyone else. It was worth it though. He had to do for them. If not for Katsue, then for Shinichi. He tossed his head back, biting his lip as he felt two fingers slid inside of him. There was a burning feeling but it was also wonderful. This was what he dreamt for so long. Strange that he never felt anger toward Akihito. All he felt for the boy was pity though he never voiced it or showed it. He saw the light around the boy. He saw Akihito didn't want that pity for it would destroy him. He felt lips against his neck, biting it. The pain was there, but it didn't matter. Tonight was blissful. It was heaven to him: a man lost in the world of darkness.

Fei Long asked, "What were your reasons?" He wanted to know. He stilled his fingers, watching those toned hips thrust forward. Brown eyes looked at him. There was no emotion in them. What made this man like this? It made no sense at all. This one man was a puzzle. He couldn't hold much longer himself. The rules were changing on him. He pulled out his fingers, grabbing the man's legs. Those brown eyes stared at him, waiting. He thrust into the opening and all he got was a long huff. This was painful but still the man made no show of the discomfort. He didn't understand Yoh at all. He thought he knew him but now he had to question that. He wasn't gaining his answers. With each thrust, he would ask the question.

Yoh felt like his world was spinning. His ears were ringing. He heard the question being repeated with each thrust that would drive pleasure up his spine. Still he made no move to state his reasons. He swore to take it to his grave. Like Fei Long not trusting him, he couldn't trust Fei Long with the information. The dragon was betrayed by him and it could mean the other man would use it against him. For the sake of his sister and son, he will endure. He will never speak of his reasons. It will be kept to his grave. He snapped his head back against as a hand toyed with his cock. Pain was there but the pleasure was taken over his mind. His dream was coming true in this moment even if it will be the last of him being alive. He already set what he had to if he were to lose his life by the dragon. She would get it. Hopefully she will obey. Of course, he doubted she would disobey Asami.

Fei Long was lost in the pleasure. The heat was engulfing him completely. He tried to ask the question but it seemed meaningless. He knew from the start Yoh would not say a word but still he tried. Why did he start this game? Was it to prove something else? He slammed into the man, watching as the body twisted. No sound of pain escaped those lips and he knew the man must be in pain from the beating he got. Yoh was proving himself in so many ways. His mind was losing as well. He sealed those bloody lips, tasting the blood. It was addictive. He squeezed the cock, feeling the muscles tighten around him. His lips moved against the man, biting at it. He wanted to mark him. He wanted to show the yakuza that Yoh served him now.

Yoh couldn't hold on any longer. He lost himself in the dragon. Still no reason escaped as his lips as he screamed out his completion. He fell back to the bed, feeling Fei Long thrust over and over. In a few seconds, he felt the semen fill him inside. He was marked by this beautiful creature. Now his soul belonged to the dragon. He felt Fei Long flopped to the side of him. His body felt like a truck ran over it. He stayed there for a while listening to his new master falling asleep. He pulled himself up to a sitting position. He stared at the peaceful face. Kind of crazy to see that look in sleep when all of them were cold hearted people. He climbed out of the bed, ready to leave. He had unsettled business to take care of. He showered and dressed. Still the dragon didn't move an inch. He covered Fei Long up and left the room. He went down a way no one knew about. He left the building in the midnight sky. When he got far enough, he grabbed his phone. He dialed a number that he knew by heart.

"I was sure you would not call me ever again." A deep cold voice stated as the phone was answered on the second ring.

"I'm afraid my tie with you is over." Yoh replied.

"You are wrong on that, Yoh. She still works for me. I still protect them both." The yakuza responded.

"Very true. I guess…"

"Stay. But you have any information of Fei Long daring to go after Akihito, then you will tell me."

Before he could say anything, the line went dead. He pulled out a cigarette, lighting it as he over looked the beautiful midnight looking water. He felt a flower place in his hand. He looked down to it to see it was a purple rose. It reminded him of those wonderful eyes.

"A rare flower but watch for the thorns. They could also be deadly." A woman's voice spoke.

Yoh turned around staring into matching brown eyes. He whispered, "Katsue."

"It has been a while, brother. I got your orders. Shocked by them." Katsue responded as she leaned over the railing with a cigarette in her hand. She heard running footsteps, knowing who it was. She spoke, "The dragon is rare but he has thorns. Be careful every step."

Shinichi gasped out, "Father."

Yoh turned to look at his son. Last time he saw him, he was only six years old. Now the boy was thirteen and getting so tall. He walked toward him, ordering, "Both of you go back."

Shinichi hugged his father, stating, "Be careful, father. I know Asami-sama will help if you need it."

Katsue pushed away from the railing, stating, "It is time for us to book out of here, Shinichi. Your father has work to do." Shinichi nodded his head, walking forward. She walked by her brother, whispering, "Keep your reasoning to yourself, brother. I'll never forgive you as I do not forgive myself if you put your son in danger." She left with her parting words, waving her hand goodbye.

A couple hours later, at the house of Fei Long, he yelled, "How could none of you see him leaving!?" He couldn't believe he let his guard down. He never found his answer to his question. Somewhere deep in his heart, he felt even more betrayed. Yoh left and once again he was alone.

Tao ran down the hall after checking Fei Long's room for his wonderful master. Purple eyes softened to see him. He spoke, "Master Fei Long, you have to come." He grabbed the larger hand, pulling him toward the bedroom.

Fei Long sighed, "Tao, please. I have something to do at the moment."

"I know but you will be happy about this." Tao explained as he slammed the bedroom door open.

Fei Long stared shocked to see Yoh standing there. Yoh was leaning against the wall, looking out the window with a cigarette in his hand. On the table beside the traitor was a purple rose in a vas. He didn't understand at all. Tao left, shutting the door behind him. He asked, "Why did you come back?"

"This is where I must be. I had one final business to take care of." Yoh explained as he turned his eyes toward the dragon. Katsue was right. The dragon was rare but the thorns were dangerous. He stepped toward his new master. He went to his knees like he did to Asami. He spoke, "I will never explain why I followed Asami's orders. I will take that to my grave. You can ask all you want. I gave everything to you but that is the only thing I can never do."

Fei Long whispered, "I can kill you right now."

"Then do it. I made sure you are safe from all harm. I could have got Akihito away from you any time. I knew once Asami had him, he would kill you. In the end, the person I truly betrayed was Asami." Yoh pointed out.

"I will keep asking and one day you will tell me your reasons." Fei Long hissed, not sure why he would let Yoh get away from this betrayal.

Yoh raised his head, stating, "You can try but it will never work. My strength will never disappear, Master Fei Long." It was over at last. Everything was back to the way it should be. One day he would show love was real.


End file.
